Krista Lair
Krista Lair is the leading lady. She is the strongest fairy in the universe. She is Jane Morgan's babysitter, sometimes she babysits for Ethan even though she is younger than him. This is Krista's second/sophmore year. Her best friend is Sharidan. She is the fairy of water. Personality Profile Krista is a beautiful girl, who likes to join clubs and loves all forms of art. She is somewhat boy-crazy and very fun-loving. Sometimes, she'll be afraid to tell somebody if they are doing the right or wrong things only depending on who it is. Krista has been practicing various fighting styles for years and has done this because her mother used to. Sometimes, she does things that turn into trouble, just like Benny and Rory. Throughout the series, Krista has caught the attetion of all the boys in Whitechapel due to her beauty. She also has the most friends in the series. Krista can be very sarcastic and hard to get along with at times, when she isn't in the mood to be nice. In Season 2, Krista's personality has become much more softer, especially towards Benny. Background Movie Krista is introduced as a freshman. Because her junior sister, Katniss, is popular in the school, Krista has instant popularity already. It is shown that she does a little bit of love for video games, painting, graphic design, and the Harry Potter books. Krista learns after the Vampire Party that she is a powerful fairy and learns how to earn her complete fairy form. Season 1 Krista gets a lot of attention even more in Season 1 but, it tends to annoy her. She hides her feelings for Benny, rather well by beating him up and always rejecting him. Krista is mind controlled by a hot new teacher. She goes through many battles throughout the season. Season 2 This season, Krista doesn't do a very good job at hiding her feelings for Benny. She becomes less mean to him. Krista learns new potions and spells. She has developed new ablilties, too. Also, she falls in love with Benny and grows a closer relationship with him. She becomes more powerful and skillful, however time is running out for her to achieve her complete form. Ablilties Even though Krista dosen't have any superhuman strength, Krista is still very strong. She is a very skilled fighter and beats every one of her opponets. A really strong spirit or soul has to be able to mind control her. Considering the fact that Krista didn't get her complete form, she is able to freeze a fairy's wings and crush them. Krista is able is control waves and paint. Krista is sometimes able to sense an evil presence but only in a calm mood. Below is a list of things Krista can do: *Create water out of thin air *Manipulate bodies of water *Solidify water to grab objects *Create force fields through water *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate at will (in complete fairy form) *Freeze objects *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Control and summon rain *Evaporate water *Use mind control (in complete form as an adult) *Change the color of fabric *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects *Throwing beams of aqua energy *Change the physical appearance of others (in complete fairy form) *Suck water out of plants *Evaporate beings at will *Create force fields through and out of water *Breathe underwater *Healing powers *Use her own sweat as water *Manipulate snow and ice *Use water as whips *Change water temperature *Control water pressure *Use ice claws, spikes and disces *Use her breath as ice to freeze her opponents. *The ability to use condensation *Flight (complete fairy form) *Teleportation *Invisibility (complete fairy form) Relationships Ethan Go see: Kethan Krista and Ethan both try to stop Benny from doing stupid things. Krista admitted to Ethan that she doesn't like babysitting for him when Sarah is gone, only because she is Jane's babysitter and he is old enough to babysit her, himself. They both share somewhat the same love for sci-fi and video games. Benny Go see: Brista Krista and Benny have a really strong romantic relationship even though they aren't together. Krista has kissed Benny on his cheeks plenty of times because of bets in Season 1 and for other reasons in Season 2. She usally hugs Benny when he is feeling bad. When Krista is mad, Benny doesn't try to say anything because he fears that she'll hit him. However, Krista finds it hard to tell Benny how she feels about him because she thinks he wouldn't want a serious relationship. Sarah Go see: Karah Krista and Sarah are really close friends. They both save Ethan and Benny from monsters and both have bad feelings about their forms. However, during the movie and Season 1, the girls have continuos debates and disagreements. Rory Krista thinks Rory is mentally stupid at times but, still treats him nicely. Erica Krista and Erica rarely speak but they both maintain a healthy friendship. Katniss Go see: Krisniss Krista and Katniss are both actual sisters. They both argue sometimes but they will always stick up for each other. Even though they are close, Katniss doesn't like it when Krista gets a boyfriend so she becomes over protective. Secretly, Katniss is jealous of her little sister's higher rank popularity and flawless beauty. Sharidan Go see: Kharidan Krista and Sharidan have been best friends since they were four. They both share the love of boys, fashion, music, and fun. Krista tries to keep Sharidan out of trouble. Vinessa Krista has known Vinessa since she was nine, which was when Vinessa and Katniss became best friends. Angie Go see: Kangie Krista and Angie are really close friends and tend to keep each other safe. lisa davis lisa and krista have a good relationship.they help each other in study and sometime,babysitting ethan in cases. it appear that krista is kinda annoyed by lisa mature behaviour and her lack of interest in cheerleading but they get on with the interest in fashion and boys Trivia *Krista has the same surname as Irma Lair, from W.I.T.C.H. *Krista is the youngest of all the nine paranormal figthers. *Krista is in almost all the school clubs or groups in Whitechapel High. *Krista doesn't know that her fear is to tell people what she deeply feels until Independence Daze. *Krista and Ethan have the same blood type, O Positive, thus making their blood very valuable to Vampires. *In Welcome Back Dusker, Krista stated that she made a choice to become much nicer to Benny. *Krista was once possesed by a vampire. *There is a possible romance between Krista and Benny in Season 3. Category:Students Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Lair Family Category:Immortal Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerleading Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Drama Category:Undead Creatures Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Ethan Category:Benny Category:Sarah Category:Spellmasters Category:Kate